Kiss me in the dark
by Robin Wolfe
Summary: ONESHOT-Me paré sobre la puntilla de mis pies, no me sentía preparada para decirle el motivo de mi búsqueda, pero podía hacerlo sin palabras, tal vez me ganara un golpe, o qué sé yo. Pero al menos lo intentaría. Jared/Wanda/Ian. Para Fernandao'shea


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes y escenarios son de la increíble Meyer. Porque si fueran míos, Ian no estaría con Wanda xD

**Summary:** Me paré sobre la puntilla de mis pies, no me sentía preparada para decirle el motivo de mi búsqueda, pero podía hacerlo sin palabras, tal vez me ganara un golpe, o qué sé yo. Pero al menos lo intentaría

**Notas: ****Inspirada en el capítulo **_**Equivocada.** _

Otro pedido, o se supone que lo es. Fernanda pidió un Jared/Wanda, pero lo convertí en un Jared/Wanda/Ian :) es que sin Ian, no me hubiese inspirado ^^

* * *

**Kiss me in the dark**

Caminaba palpando las paredes de la cueva ya que todo estaba muy oscuro, la noche ya estaba entrada y yo no estaba demasiado lucida. Llegué a pensar que estaba caminando sonámbula, ya que mis acciones no tenían ningún sentido en aquel momento.

Estaba tratando de organizar mis ideas mentalmente, aquello era una locura: lo sabía.

A cada paso, me sentía más insegura, y sin embargo no podía evitar seguir avanzando. Aún me sentía torpe en este cuerpo, y me preocupaba el hecho de que fuera demasiado pequeña para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Mis ideas aún no se habían organizado, de hecho, estaban aún peor, cuando choqué contra una roca. Sabía que no era una roca, puesto que en realidad era suave. _Que la cueva me trague ahora mismo si es…_

-¿Qué buscas _Wanda? _–inquirió Jared.

Sentí como un hormigueo recorría mi vientre cuando lo oí llamarme por mi nombre. Sus ojos, brillaban en la oscuridad atrayéndome hacia él.

-A ti –musité. Me sentía avergonzada, y por sobre todo, una traidora.

Jared se quedó mudo. Parecía que no iba a contestar a lo que yo había dicho, y eso sólo hacía que me arrepintiera más de haberlo dicho.

Me di la vuelta con las lágrimas agolpando mis ojos. Era una tonta. El brazo fuerte de Jared me retuvo y me llevó hacía donde él estaba.

-Por favor, Wanda. –dijo mientras tomaba uno de mis rizos dorados.

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. Si él estaba dispuesto, yo ya estaba preparada.

-¿Por qué me buscabas? –nuevamente me sentí tonta, él no estaba dispuesto, pero ¿cómo iba a estarlo? Él me odiaba.

-Yo…quería preguntarte…si iríamos de expedición mañana y…

-Eres una patética mentirosa.

-Lo sé –musité.

-¿Qué querías? –dijo mirándome a los ojos, haciendo el hormigueo en mi vientre regresar.

Me paré sobre la puntilla de mis pies, no me sentía preparada para decirle el motivo de mi búsqueda, pero podía hacerlo sin palabras, tal vez me ganara un golpe, o qué sé yo. Pero al menos lo intentaría.

Cuando no pude seguir estirándome, me acerqué más a él y rocé mis labios con los suyos. No tenía intención de ir más lejos. Sabía que él no me lo permitiría, pero Jared colocó sus manos en mi cintura y me elevó un poco más, haciendo que mis pies quedarán totalmente en el aire. Abrió su boca y mordió mi labio inferior. Yo no me podía resistir a aquello.

Nuestros labios se unieron en perfecta armonía, haciendo que nuestras lenguas bailarán de alegría. Mis pies aún colgaban en el aire, pero los brazos fuertes de Jared me sostenían y por eso no estaba preocupada; mis manos, a su vez, se enredaban en su nuca mientras hacían nuditos con su cabello.

Jared me estampó contra la pared. Logré reprimir un grito de dolor cuando volvió a atrapar mis labios con los suyos. Poco a poco, fue separándose de ellos, ya que el aire nos comenzaba a faltar. Siguió la línea de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello para seguir besándome. Eso sí ya me volvió loca, mis manos bajaron de su nuca hasta el final de su camisa, para meter las manos debajo de ella y acariciar su espalda. Pero los besos no se detenían. Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja y él siguió besando mi cuello. El jadeo de ambos era un sonido armónico, pero me hizo sentirme horrible de repente. Comencé a tratar de separarme, un sentimiento horrible me estaba invadiendo.

Como si le hubiese contagiado mi sentimiento, Jared comenzó a alejarse también y de un momento a otro, cada uno estaba en un lado de la cueva…jadeando.

Lo miré a los ojos una vez más y salí corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto. El sentimiento de culpa me golpeaba en el corazón. _Soy un monstruo. _

Me detuve frente al biombo que me separaba de Ian. Me senté en el suelo y acurruqué mi cabeza entre mis piernas. No tardé mucho en soltar las lágrimas y que éstas salieran acompañadas de gemidos.

Sentí como alguien movía el biombo desde adentro.

Inmediatamente después, los cálidos brazos de Ian me sostenían como si yo fuera un bebé. Me llevó hasta el colchón que yacía en el piso y me colocó en él. Regresó a colocar el biombo en su sitio y luego se sentó a mi lado.

Yo estaba en el colchón en posición fetal, mientras las lágrimas salían sin parar.

Ian acarició mi brazo delicadamente, se sentía tan bien su roce.

-¿Quieres hablar? –susurró acostándose a mi lado. –no tienes por qué hacerlo, si no quieres.

Negué con la cabeza. Qué suerte era que no se hubiese acostado de frente a mí, al menos estaba de espaldas a él.

-Sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

Suspiré y asentí levemente.

-Entonces no hay razones para llorar, Wanda.

-Sí las hay.

Era como si él en realidad supiese lo que yo había hecho.

-Soy una pésima mentirosa, así que no hay manera de que te oculte lo que pasa.

-Wanda, te dije que no tienes que hablar.

-Te hice daño, Ian.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-Yo no me siento lastimado –pasó su mano por el lugar exacto donde me había herido cuando ocupaba el cuerpo de Melanie, aún cuando no podía tener esa cicatriz, me parecía como si él aún se sintiese culpable por eso. –en serio, no tienes por qué decirlo.

-Pero ¡¡¡besé a Jared!!! –grité desesperada.

Ian suspiró. Y me volteó de forma que ahora si estábamos de frente.

-¿Y eso qué? –dijo muy serio y con sus ojos azules brillando de una forma sin igual.

-No debí hacerlo –musité bajando la mirada.

-Wanda, yo estoy bien, tú estás bien. –dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos con el dorso de su mano. Luego acercó sus labios a mis mejillas y con ellos retiró las lágrimas que quedaban ahí. Pacientemente, bajó hasta mis labios y los besó dulcemente, de una forma tan especial, tan distinta a Jared. El beso fue tan corto y tan especial. Sin separar nuestros rostros, pasé mis brazos por encima de él, abrazándolo, y él hizo lo mismo.

-Te amo, eres mi alma.

-Yo, el alma Wanda, te amo a ti humano Ian –susurré sobre sus labios.

* * *

Entonces, tomatazos o papelillos? Mejor no escribo más de The Host y me dedicó a Twilight [o ni eso xD]


End file.
